1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to tintable abrasion resistant coating compositions utilizing a tint additive and methods of making and using same. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the tint additive is a silylated polyethylene oxide polymer—i.e. a polyethylene oxide polymer that is end capped on at least one “R” group with a silicon containing compound.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
The prior art is replete with compositions which, when applied to substrates and cured, provide transparent, abrasion resistant coatings on the substrates. Such coatings are especially useful for polymeric substrates where it is highly desirable to provide substrates with abrasion resistant surfaces, with the ultimate goal to provide abrasion resistant surfaces which are comparable to glass. While the compositions of the prior art have provided transparent coating compositions having improved abrasion resistant properties, such prior art compositions are generally lacking when compared to glass. Thus, a need has long existed for improved compositions having improved stability and which, when applied to a substrate, such as a polymeric substrate, and cured provide transparent, highly abrasion resistant coatings. Additionally, such known coating compositions do not readily allow for a tint to be added to the coating composition after the coating composition has cured on the substrate. The ability to add a tint to such a cured coating composition is highly desirous. It is to such compositions that are tintable and processes by which such tintable compositions are manufactured and applied to substrates that the present invention is directed.